


[卜岳] 相思

by pzas1



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pzas1/pseuds/pzas1
Summary: 古代向洞房车，瞎开，不甜不要命！（咦





	[卜岳] 相思

**Author's Note:**

> 古代向洞房车，瞎开，不甜不要命！（咦

卜将军和岳尚书的大喜之日办得那叫一个热热闹闹，但出乎意料的是没几个人敢闹洞房。几个熟识的同僚也只敢在心里想想灌醉这对新人，个别胆大的刚端起酒碗过去，就被李家大公子笑着给打发走了。李家公子身边还跟了个小孩，约莫十七八岁的模样，长得水灵办起事来可一点不含糊，几个同袍愣是没在这两人的防线下接近新人半步。

“罢了罢了，这新人可以放跑，李公子可别想走了。”有人端起酒碗往前一送，那长身玉立的李家大少也不含糊，仰头一饮而尽，也不知道他笑起来时心里是在骂着谁。

 

相比前院的吵闹，转过回廊之后的内院显得格外安静。  
卜凡和岳明辉在回廊上牵着手慢慢悠悠地荡回为他们专门准备的新房，大红色的绸带缠了满眼，卜凡刚推开门就撞上了从门栏上歪歪斜斜倒挂下来的红绸带。

这是哪位被安排挡酒的杰作不言而喻。

岳明辉抬手将卜凡脸上的绸带抚下来，扔在一边道，“别管他。”而后又主动牵起他的手，拿过红木桌上摆着的酒杯满上后递给卜凡，“壮士，干了这杯酒！”

卜凡本来满心的柔软立马化成声短促的叹气，他有些发笑地盯着岳明辉的眼睛像是在琢磨他到底在想些什么，“这位壮士，好歹也是合卺酒，咱们总得，”他说着松开被岳明辉抓着的那只手，将自己的胳膊绕过岳明辉的，就好似一对夜湖上的天鹅在恩爱交颈，“这样喝吧。”

岳明辉承认自己心里还是有些小紧张的，但看到卜凡如此自然的动作，他便也放下了心将唇凑到杯沿，两人默契地抬腕，将杯中甘甜的酒一饮而尽。

合卺之喜，携手到白首。

白首。卜凡不由得有一些出神。他抬手摸上岳明辉的头顶，那人发顶蓬蓬的，触感柔顺而美好。他顺着岳明辉的鬓角一路拂过，指尖带起的是无限的缱绻。

“岳明辉。”  
卜凡的掌心轻轻揉着岳明辉的颈侧，感受着手下这片皮肤逐渐发热。他慢慢凑过去，看他的岳明辉的一双眼睛，渐渐弯成了一个好看的形状。  
像是天上的弯月，却比那更明更亮。

“咋啦。”  
岳明辉看着卜凡的一张桃心唇，朝着他越靠越近，耳边似乎都能听见自己的心跳。

卜凡不应他，只是一遍又一遍地喊着岳明辉的名字，那人好脾气地欸了几声，最后烦了就皱着眉笑，问他是不是酒量不行，一杯酒就能醉。

卜凡知道岳明辉在揶揄他，那人笑得开心，眉头没皱过一秒就舒展开来，嘴角一咧就是一个坏笑。  
他人都道岳尚书年轻有为做事稳妥，可谓是少年老成。可只有他知道，这个岳明辉肚子里明明是一窝的坏水，更糟糕的是，这个坏东西把他拿捏得死死的。  
在好久之前，那个细皮嫩肉的京城岳少，对那个天天风吹日晒的野小子，第一次露出这个有点坏，又有点可爱的笑容的时候。

“听皇上说你从小时候就喜欢我了？”  
岳明辉被卜凡看得心慌，却见那人也没下一步动作，只是揉捏着他的后颈把他揉得浑身暖烘烘的，细小的电流从他略有些粗糙的掌下流窜出来，岳明辉飞快地伸出舌尖润了下唇，抬眼就换了个话题。

“他连这个都和你说？”  
卜凡回过神来，心说这个皇上做的怎么这么八卦，谁知岳明辉就笑开了。

“不喜欢我喜欢谁？我长这么俊。”  
卜凡这一听岳明辉带着小得意的尾音，嘴角也不自觉地上扬了一个弧度。他好玩似的用额头轻轻撞了下岳明辉的前额，看他故作吃痛地皱皱眉，卜凡又赶忙贴过去，极尽缠绵与岳明辉额头抵着额头，手指摩裟间勾勒出岳明辉的下颌线，然后停在他的下唇旁缓慢地蹭着。  
“是，就喜欢你。”

像是一直在等一件早就知道会降临的事，盼星星盼月亮左等右等，左想右想怎么还没发生，一颗心被高高吊起，风吹日晒担惊受怕。但当那一刻终于到来的时候，岳明辉心里的不安忐忑期待全都没有了。

他现在感受到的就是全部。

卜凡牙齿轻轻地咬着他的下唇，磨蹭间带来的陌生感觉让岳明辉不由自主地闭上了眼。

他感受到卜凡的手又摸上了他的后颈。他的掌心烫得吓人，像是一下秒就能把岳明辉灼成一汪绵绵春水。

他感受到卜凡的舌头撬开了他本就松懈的牙关，探了进来挑逗起他的舌头。

他感受到卜凡的舌头划过了他的小虎牙，而后在他的口腔里肆虐一圈碰到了他的舌尖。

 

刹那间他变得好温柔。

卜凡勾住岳明辉的舌尖打转，像热带雨林的一只蝴蝶。他只轻轻点了一点花蕊，整朵花却甘愿为他展开花瓣。

触碰又分离，岳明辉的嘴角淌下最香甜的花蜜。

岳明辉的睫毛颤抖了几下，睁开来露出了他那双湿漉漉的眼睛。他的发簪不知何时已经被卜凡拿掉了，长发细碎地落下来搭在他的肩头，越发衬得他唇红齿白。

“明辉，帮我散发吧。”  
卜凡轻轻喘着气，手指尖擦掉岳明辉唇边的一点水渍。岳明辉眨巴眨巴眼，卜凡乖乖地低下了头，一只手搭在岳明辉的腰侧。  
头上骤然一轻，卜凡还没来得及抬头，就被岳明辉掰着脖子捧着脸亲了上来。他搂着岳明辉的手紧了紧，磨蹭再三，干脆直接将他往怀里带了带。

岳明辉的舌头灵活地窜进卜凡口中，却因为亲得太猛太急他的嘴唇不小心磕到了卜凡的牙齿。  
“你没...”  
卜凡关切的话还没出口就全被淹没在岳明辉的唇齿间。

他的舌尖蹭过卜凡的上颚，渐渐地卜凡也被带动起了情欲。两个人的唇刚刚分开又立马贴近，岳明辉觉得天地间仿佛只剩下他们亲吻时唇瓣分离的声音。

“明辉。”  
卜凡哑着嗓子低声唤他名字，岳明辉心下又是一抖。他垂下眼睫，看见卜凡的手已经搭在他的腰带上了。  
他心领神会，也去解卜凡的腰带。

烛光摇曳，大红色的喜服被一件一件褪下。  
卜凡的手搭在岳明辉的肩上，撩起一缕他的发丝。他慢慢地凑了过去，将吻落在岳明辉的额头。  
眉间、鼻梁、唇珠。  
他近乎是虔诚地在亲吻着他，手上却大相径庭地干着有些流氓意味的事情。  
卜凡将岳明辉的中衣扒拉开，手指灵巧地探了进去抚摸他的前胸。

卜凡此时无比庆幸自己还尚存一丝理智，才能够看清这一刻的风情。  
雪白的衣料被扯开，耷拉在岳明辉的肩上将落不落，好似拒绝却又好像在邀请。岳明辉的鼻子一吸一吸的，嘴角却绷得直直一条线，像是怕自己一开口就会泄露出什么要命的机密，活像是被敌人抓住的战俘那样一脸的视死如归。  
手指下揉搓的乳尖已经变挺变硬，卜凡瞧他那样子越瞧越可爱，于是故意又去亲岳明辉，把他紧咬的牙关撬开，再将他羞于发出的细小呻吟吞下。

奇异的电流从胸前一波一波地荡漾开，舌头又被卜凡钳制，偏偏他又恶意地突然一揪乳尖，近似惊呼的呻吟从岳明辉喉咙口窜了出来。  
“啊..”  
岳明辉一个恼羞成怒，小尖牙发泄似的咬上卜凡充满肉欲的下唇，可那人不但不生气还笑弯了眼，轻轻柔柔地用舌尖去舔他的唇。  
卜凡手下的动作也变得轻柔了许多，手指游离到下腹附近，轻轻地摩裟了起来。  
岳明辉眯着眼，耳尖开始泛起轻薄的粉色，被他乌黑的发丝一衬，他颊上的一层薄红竟是比身下的喜服还艳上百倍。

岳明辉正伸出手去够卜凡的衣领。他的动作倒是很快，三下两下就把卜凡的衣服扒拉开，如同揭开帷幕一般，留他赤裸的胸膛供岳明辉一人欣赏。

 

岳明辉垂下眼皱了皱鼻头。他脸部线条生得流畅而又凛冽，鼻尖却小巧娇憨，像是荷叶尖尖上的露珠，圆润饱满，晶莹透亮。

他不言也不语，看别人看得通透，却从来都把心事往自己心窝里压。  
卜凡瞧他眨眨眼然后轻轻柔柔地摸上自己胸膛时就知道了。

岳明辉手指下划过成痂的伤口，有些粗粝的触感却仿佛刀割似的往自己身上划拉。手掌下的肌肉充满了生机，岳明辉已经很难将这具蕴藏着无限爆发力的身体和记忆中那个瘦小却一直守在自己身边的野小子挂上钩了。

他慢慢把手移到卜凡的左胸，然后抬头看向他。卜凡微微伏下了身，他的几缕长发垂到岳明辉手旁，灼人的热度一直从肌肤相触的地方传来，卜凡好像有些手足无措，他黑亮的瞳仁望向岳明辉，厚唇抿了又抿，才开口道，“我不疼，都说伤疤是男人的勋章，真不疼。”

 

“我不疼。”  
这句话他刚回来时就对自己说过。

岳明辉心想，这个臭小子长高了，本事大了，心思也多了，一切关于他的印象都和小时候不一样了。  
岳明辉凑过去亲了亲有些不安的卜凡，安慰似得轻啄他的唇珠，“等有空和我讲讲吧。”

但无论世事怎么变迁时光如何流逝，岳明辉一直知道，自己手下这颗跳动的心却自始至终从未变过。

“现在不是还有正事吗。”  
岳明辉抬眼送去一个调笑意味的眼神，搭在卜凡肌肤上的手意味不明地轻戳了几下他的胸膛，不轻不重，却戳得卜凡心里痒痒。

 

岳明辉听见自己的声音刚开始还是平稳的，到最后一个字的时候发出来的却是细碎的呻吟。

卜凡知道岳明辉心里还是有所芥蒂，眼下得了他不计较的便宜，便有些讨好似的想让他开心。卜凡的手已经开始揉搓起岳明辉半硬的性器，他略有薄茧的手刮过岳明辉的前端时总会带起那明月儿做的人轻微的颤栗。

卜凡扑过去亲吻他的颈侧，不出意料听见岳明辉赌气似的冲他嘟囔，“以后不许受伤，留疤难看死了。”

卜凡又笑着去咬他的嘴唇，一边还含含糊糊地应着，“好好好，我都听岳大人的。”岳明辉手刚挥起来想打他肩膀，转眼间都被卜凡握住推到了头顶上，他抱怨的话还没说出口，就全化成了软绵绵的哼哼。

他毫无章法地顺着岳明辉的脖颈一路向下亲去，两人身上最后一点衣料不知何时已尽数褪去，岳明辉稍稍气喘，他垂下眼看见卜凡正伏在他身上亲吻他的胸膛，黑亮的发丝垂下来落在岳明辉腰腹间弄得他有些痒痒的。

他又看见自己的肩头上落了几缕头发，他抬手将被自己枕在脑后的发丝撩起来把在手里，用那一簇发尾去蹭卜凡的侧脸。

岳明辉眉眼温润，他微微咧开嘴，露出一个颇具个人特色的坏笑。唇面上水色润泽，隐隐约约有小小的一个牙尖漏了出来点在下唇。他歪坐起来，一只手撑在身后，一只手掌心摊开向上，两股乌黑的发丝连绵交错，在他的掌心缠绵好似一对眷侣般难舍难分。

卜凡抬起头来的时候就看到了这样一幅画面。

“凡子，你看。”岳明辉笑着侧头示意卜凡去看他们交缠在一起的长发，“结发夫夫。”

卜凡愣了一愣，只感觉一股难以名状的情感从心底腾起，涌向他的脉络他的四肢。  
他从来不是一个在乎仪式感的人，只是关于岳明辉的一切他都想给到自己范围内能做到的最好。  
甚至说直到成亲之时他都没有实感，但刚刚岳明辉说出口的那句话，却一瞬间让他的心软得一塌糊涂。

我们，结发。  
卜凡温柔地抬起岳明辉的腿，岳明辉撒了手，那两股头发顺势散了开来，却又在下一秒再次亲密无间地贴合在了一起。

“以后我们还要一起白头，不许后悔。”  
岳明辉一个“好”字刚出口，就感觉后穴送进来了一些清凉却又滑腻的膏体，他惊呼一声才反应过来那是什么。

 

卜凡觉得红了耳尖的岳明辉真是可爱极了。  
他控制不住地想要去挑逗他，手指尖轻柔地揉开膏体涂在岳明辉蜜褐色的小口，反复在那揉搓了好几下他才送了一个指节进去。  
温暖湿润的后穴立马就把卜凡吸进去了，他顺理成章地将整根食指插了进去，却没有更多的动作，只是温柔地等着岳明辉适应以后才开始模拟起交合的样子。

后穴从未被开发过的地方随着卜凡的触碰开始升起一股陌生的快感，岳明辉有些难耐地咬住了下唇。他刚扭动一下，却又因为卜凡曲起关节的手指而僵住了。

卜凡曲起手指用指腹四处磨蹭，略带粗糙的指腹本就带起细小的瘙痒，他还故意去按摩岳明辉敏感的一个凸点，坏心眼地一直专攻那一个小点按压个不停，直到他满意地听见岳明辉发出一声挟裹着浓稠鼻音的呻吟才肯放缓动作。

岳明辉的眉头皱了在一起，长睫随着他眯起眼睛的动作交错在一起，在眼下投下一片小小的阴影。随着岳明辉无意识的挺腰动作，透明的粘液断断续续地从他挺立的阴茎流下，卜凡喉结上下滚了滚，阴茎也很快地硬了起来，他试探性地将顶端在岳明辉的穴口挤了挤，那蜜褐色的洞口早已湿润不堪，小口贪婪地一张一合仿佛在盛情邀请着卜凡的进入。

岳明辉感觉到了顶在屁股口的灼人温度，他甚至都感觉这热度顺着他的腿往上爬，甚至都爬上他的脸了。卜凡瞅见他泛红的脸颊，体贴地将他抱起摆成了一个最传统的跪趴着的姿势，这下看不见卜凡插入的动作让岳明辉心里好受了点，但是下一秒他就意识到这种未知好像更有些说不明道不清的意味。

他的长发散了满背，被他坚韧的肩胛骨顶起一个高耸的弧度，倒像是连绵的瀑布从悬崖口喷涌而出，将他盖了满头满脸的湿润。  
他的睫毛上也沾了水汽，有些轻微地颤了颤。

但是当卜凡俯下身，在自己耳边呢喃着他的名字时，岳明辉突然觉得所有的一切都不重要了。卜凡的嘴唇偶尔轻碰过他的耳垂，像是饥渴的路人遇到沙漠里的绿洲，他便顺着身体的本能无师自通地攻占上岳明辉耳垂上的那一块嫩肉，衔在唇齿间轻轻地磨，像是下一秒就可以掰开岳明辉的外壳，吮吸到他争先恐后向外流出的、清冽的汁液。

岳明辉原本僵硬的身体逐渐放松下来，像三月的第一缕春风。

卜凡把着龟头又在岳明辉的洞口蹭了蹭，才顶了进去。后穴已经被卜凡前期玩弄得很是湿润了，这下刚进去，他就感觉到岳明辉柔软的肠壁欢迎地靠了过来，将他的前端包裹得紧紧的。

显然岳明辉也发现了 这一点。

他轻轻地闷哼一声，有些难耐地动了动屁股。卜凡抬手捏了一把他的臀尖肉，又把阴茎往里送了送，这才揉搓着岳明辉的腰侧调笑道，“没想到明辉这么想我。”  
岳明辉一听只觉得刚刚褪下去了点的气血又一股脑儿地往自己脸上涌，这时他反而庆幸起卜凡看不清自己的脸，不然又该被几番嘲笑脸皮薄。也正好卜凡看不见，岳明辉努力装出奶凶奶凶的模样，从喉咙里滚出一声，“没有！”

卜凡是个实干派，听他这么一说，当下就挺身一顶，还没等岳明辉的惊呼完全从口中跳出，便又抽了出来接着来了好几次用力的抽插，直把岳明辉的抱怨和呻吟打断得零零碎碎的。

木制的婚床因为他们的动作轻轻摇晃起来，间或发出吱呀吱呀的轻响。卜凡有些灼人的鼻息喷洒在岳明辉肩颈处，让他微微扬起了脖子。卜凡的手伸到他脸侧摸索着碰到了岳明辉的唇，而后他毫不客气地用手指撬开他的牙关，让那些低沉婉转的呻吟伴随着木板“吱呀”的响声，谱出了世间最动听的乐曲。

“嗯..啊..”  
岳明辉身前已经是一塌糊涂，他恨得牙痒痒浑身却软得没力气，连咬一口卜凡手指的企图都只能变成奶猫儿似的舔上他的指尖。他来不及吞咽的口水和后穴流出来的爱液如出一辙，一个顺着唇角滴落，一个全都沾在了大腿上，随着卜凡越来越猛烈的冲撞发出令人脸红的水声。

 

“明辉，我想看着你。”  
卜凡本身声音就偏低，此时因为情欲而显得更为低哑。他说话间的热气就喷洒在岳明辉耳廓，他的耳朵有些敏感，岳明辉的身体不受控制地轻轻一抖，卜凡瞧见了，便伸出手去抚开他落了满背的青丝，露出了岳明辉挺直的脖颈和变红了的耳廓。

他身下突然换成了轻轻的顶弄，显出了十足的温情。岳明辉还没有完全从刚刚的猛烈中缓过神来，先下如此温吞的做法显然让他有一些空虚。好在卜凡很快就察觉到了这一点，伸出手去摸他的身下，替他轻缓地套弄了起来。

“嗯啊...”  
龟头开始分泌出越来越多的透明粘液，卜凡的手指早就从岳明辉的嘴里拿了出来，可那人却不再掩饰自己的情欲，只是略带羞愤地从喉咙口溢出像是呜咽一般的细微呻吟。

卜凡心下了然，俯下身便将岳明辉半抱起来。他果然抬手企图遮住自己的大半张脸，脖颈连着锁骨全都染上了一片薄粉。

“明辉，乖。看看我。”  
卜凡说着就凑过去吻他汗湿的鬓角，他的眉间，再去细细地啄他遮挡住自己眼睛的掌心。岳明辉只是蜷曲起手指，半晌不动。

见他没有回应卜凡也不急，只是装出一副委委屈屈的模样，嘴里冒出的话都带上了能被轻易察觉出的奶音。  
“你是不喜欢我所以才不想看我吗？”

这话果然有用，岳明辉立马就化掌为拳想要打他，卜凡眼疾手快地捉住他的手放在唇下亲了亲，身下趁机一个顶弄，把岳明辉还未说出口的气话全化成了软软一滩娇嗔。  
“不喜欢你，谁，谁乐意....”  
卜凡不给他说完的机会又连忙堵上一句，“那你为什么不看我？”  
“我......老子脸皮薄，不行啊！”  
岳明辉皱着眉眯起眼，像幼兽一般从喉咙里滚出自认很有威慑力的怒吼。  
卜凡没说话，只是用实际行动证明了“不行”。

他双手紧紧扣住了岳明辉精瘦的腰，每一次的撞击都准确无比地落在他的敏感点上。岳明辉只觉一股酥麻之感从后穴深处迅速漫开，顺着肠壁一路密密麻麻地攀上他的腰肢，他不由自主地抓紧了卜凡的肩膀，在他背上留下了几道红痕。

“唔啊..嗯..哈..”  
岳明辉一口气喘得能被打断两三次，才能从他湿润的小口中逃出。他抓挠所带来的细小痛感好像更刺激了卜凡，那人反而更加卖力地抽插起来，弄得岳明辉大腿根一片晶亮，带进带出的水声不绝于耳。

岳明辉被他刺激得受不了，一口气哽在胸口，难受得他仰起脖子，露出脆弱的一个弧线。卜凡一口咬上他的喉结，岳明辉无意识地哼哼一声，一只手勾住卜凡的脖子，另一只却像是脱力一般从他肩头滑下，卜凡瞧见了，一把就扣住了他的手。

卜凡人长得比岳明辉高了半头，手掌也比他的大了些。他的手覆在岳明辉的手上，手指一下子就把那人的手握住了，手指找准了空挡，将岳明辉的指缝都塞得满满当当的。

岳明辉快被顶得散架，摇摇晃晃地向后倒去，卜凡却抓紧他的手把他往怀里带。他被折腾得受不了，只觉得眼前一花，阴茎涨得生疼后莫由来地传来一阵酥麻，让他蒙了水雾的眼睛忍不住向后翻去，眼皮将盖未盖地遮住了小半部分眼球，被堵在喉咙口的呜咽终于一股脑儿地叫了出来。

 

他现在浑身软的像一滩水，眼前朦朦胧胧地看不清。他骨节分明的手被卜凡握在手里，汗津津地却一点也不滑腻，牢靠地像是怎么也分不开的样子。

岳明辉花了好几秒才反应过来，原来是他爽射了。

卜凡就着这个十指紧扣的姿势一次又一次地顶进岳明辉身体的最深处，在最后一个用力的穿刺后终于将一股灼热深深地留在了湿润的甬道里。岳明辉身下断断续续地流出些浊液，他好像还有些迷迷糊糊的，眼神无焦距地朝上翻着。

卜凡想抬手撩开他额前的碎发，刚抬起手却突地发现他的岳明辉即使是在意识模糊的高潮也从未想要松开过他们相交握的双手。

他的指尖都软绵绵地发着抖，骨节却牢牢地扣住卜凡。

烛光下他圆润娇憨的指头都泛出一层暖橙，当它们颤颤巍巍地垂下搭在卜凡手背上时，他突地想起了那些年在荒地见过的小圆果子。

那小小的红色的果子谓之“红豆”，是一种古木的树种。每每大风一吹就掉了下来，落在地上仿佛开出一片艳红的花。  
卜凡还记得他被当地人提醒说这果子一个人吃是苦，两个人一道吃才是甜，他只记得当时自己啼笑皆非的心情——

世间怎么会有这么奇怪的食物？

 

岳明辉手指无意识地抽了抽，他被情欲上的色还没完全褪尽，高潮余波使他整个人都散着一股娇纵下的慵懒，他的手就摆在大红色的喜服上，卜凡的手背牢牢地盖住他的掌心，只能看见他指尖因长时间没有挪动而显得有些充血。  
那红是梦中泪是心头血，从岳明辉的十个指尖淌下，凝成嫣红的汁液顺着细长的指骨滴落，在卜凡的掌心生了根。卜凡牵起他们相握的手，从他的角度看下去，两人手指交缠像是参天大树的茂密枝桠，紧得密不透风，在床铺上留下一团浓重的阴影。

卜凡看了一会，静悄悄地在岳明辉每一个小巧指尖上都落下一个吻。

唇珠安静蹭过岳明辉的指腹，卜凡却感觉鼻端都漫过满溢的果香。从鼻腔一路往下飘到喉管，甜味一直晃荡到嗓子口。

他这时才明白过来，那参天大树坚韧的根枝交错缠绕，旬日合抱难舍难分——

当地人称之为“相思”。

 

单思是苦——  
相思是甜。


End file.
